


Shared Darkness

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: The argument had been going on for months now.





	Shared Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon early in season two.

The argument had been going on for months now. Alfred stayed out of it except for the occasional quip because he couldn’t resist. 

When Gordon came to him on a day Miss Bruce was away, it wasn’t a surprise. He’d been expecting the Captain for a while now. 

“You can’t be in agreement on this. I’m too old for her.”

“I’m hardly the one to raise age differences given I’m seeing the lovely Doctor Thompkins.” Alfred replied. 

Gordon rolled his eyes at him. “That’s different. Both of you have lived more than Bruce has, have had other serious relationships. She’s only twenty-three and still in university.” 

“Miss Bruce knows her own mind and once she’s set on a path she can hardly be deterred from it. You know this as well as I do.

I trust you with her, Gordon. You’ve looked out for her for years now. I know that’s not going to change regardless of what else happens between the two of you. You’re also not out for your own interest or Miss Bruce’s money or a quick tumble. You want to protect her as much as she will let you.” 

Gordon didn’t look too happy at Alfred’s words. 

“As for the age difference you are stuck on, that girl has seen more than she should have as a child, starting with her parents’ murder. That aged her in ways other kids her age haven’t experienced. You can understand some of that darkness inside her, and can help her stay on the right side of that.

Not to mention she’s too damn smart for her own good. No boy her age is going to be able to deal with that or even understand her. 

You like strong women and are not intimidated by them. You can appreciate Bruce for all of who she is, good and bad” 

Gordon sighed, slumping down onto a chair. “You’re not making this any easier. I came here hoping you could talk some sense into her.”

Alfred laughed. “You know her better than that.”

Gordon left shortly after that, frustrated. 

Alfred watched him go, wondering just how long it would take until the good Captain gave in. Once she set her mind on something, there was little anyone could to do persuade Miss Bruce from that path. 

Three weeks later, Alfred opened the door to Bruce’s office, carrying a tray. 

Gordon was sitting on the couch with an armful of Bruce in his lap. Bruce had her hands fisted in Gordon’s jacket, keeping him pinned against the back of the couch as she kissed him hard..

Gordon wasn’t fighting her or pushing her away. Instead, one of his hands cupped her cheek as he met her desperation and passion head on. 

There was a hole in the sleeve of Gordon’s jacket where it had been tossed over a chair and the sleeve of his shirt had been cut off with a white bandage wrapped around it. 

Alfred set the tray down carefully on a side table near the door before slipping out quietly, leaving the two of them alone. 

The attack on the precinct had been broadcast live on TV. There had been smoke billowing out of the front windows, and several bodies of dead police officers lying on the street in front of the doors. 

Alfred and Bruce had watched the broadcast, both of them quite as the attack unfolded. Even after it ended and Gordon appeared on camera, the tension still didn’t leave Bruce’s body. She’d had that look in her eyes that Alfred knew far too well. 

It spoke of Miss Bruce having reached a decision. 

Alfred was please to see the good Captain was finally in agreement with her and stopped fighting the inevitable.


End file.
